<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IvanW's Original Series Spirk One-Shots by IvanW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963021">IvanW's Original Series Spirk One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW'>IvanW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ivan's One-Shot Collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Continuing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, My Original Series One Shots, OMS, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, TOS Spirk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to keep my one-shot/flashes involving TOS K/S separate from my AOS K/S one-shots, thus this collection was born. Updated less frequently, but updated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ivan's One-Shot Collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/203006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Butterscotch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that he was faced bringing the gift to his husband, Jim felt a bit silly. He was second and third guessing himself. Spock wasn’t exactly the cuddly type, well except sometimes with Jim, when he felt like it, of course, and certainly not the gift receiving type either, but hell he was committed now.</p>
<p>He opened the door to their San Francisco apartment, picked up the box with the present and stepped inside.</p>
<p>“Spock?”</p>
<p>“In the kitchen, Jim.”</p>
<p>Jim smiled to himself and headed for their kitchen. He could smell one of his favorite dishes cooking, a vegetarian chili that Spock made often because Jim had a tendency to gobble it down whenever Spock made it. Also on the counter was a plate of peanut butter cookies, his favorite.</p>
<p>For a moment, the love and happiness Jim felt at having Spock here with him, back and remembering more and more all the time, made his chest ache and his throat clog with emotion. God, he loved Spock, and he cursed himself for waiting far too long to tell him. Had they wasted the time they could spend together on stupid nonsense that hadn’t even mattered? Jim did.</p>
<p>Spock turned toward him, wearing the white robe he so often favored these days, giving him a questioning look. “Is anything wrong?”</p>
<p>“No.” Jim cleared his throat. “Absolutely nothing. Everything smells great.”</p>
<p>“Since it is our anniversary, as you pointed out, I thought I would prepare some of your favorite foods.”</p>
<p>“And I love you for it. Thank you.” The noise at his feet, made him glance down at the box. “I, uh, I have a present for you.”</p>
<p>Spock’s eyebrow shot up. “A present? I do not need presents, Jim.”</p>
<p>“I know, but I saw this…uh…her…and just something made me.”</p>
<p>“Her?”</p>
<p>Jim laughed. “Yeah.” He bent down, opened the box, and removed the fluffy orange kitten. He put her in Spock’s arms.</p>
<p>The kitten, smart little girl, immediately started purring. Spock’s eyes melted and before Jim knew it, his husband was smiling softly.</p>
<p>Okay Jim, he thought, you did well.</p>
<p>Jim leaned over and kissed Spock’s cheek. “What do you think of the name Butterscotch?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Different Outcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s dead, Jim.”</p>
<p>Jim looked down at the straps of the ahn-woon around Spock’s throat. The way Spock’s eyes bugged out. Jim’s heart thundered so hard in his chest, it hurt.</p>
<p>The desert heat had him sweating so badly his uniform shirt was soaked through and clinging to his body. He felt vaguely faint and incredibly weak and drained.</p>
<p>And yet…</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Jim. Let go of him!”</p>
<p>Bones pulled Jim away.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Jim. Spock…”</p>
<p>“It’s not real, Bones. Tell me it’s not real.”</p>
<p>Bones craggy face blurred in front of his eyes and Jim realized he was crying. “Jim, I’m sorry, but Spock is dead. You killed him.”</p>
<p>Jim was aware then that a group of Vulcan males came and took Spock’s body away. He sat on the ground, numbly staring at where it used to be.</p>
<p>But how could this happen? He’d wanted to save Spock from Stonn, T’Pring’s…well whatever he was. True he hadn’t known it was to the death, but…</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re going to have to kill him, Jim.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kill Spock? That’s not what I came to Vulcan for, is it?”</em>
</p>
<p>But that’s exactly what he’d done. And now—</p>
<p>“Well, Captain Kirk, this is a surprise,” the Vulcan woman, T’Pring, said as she approached him. “I had not expected this outcome.”</p>
<p>Jim stared at her. “What?”</p>
<p>“I had thought Spock would win easily against you.” She straightened. “I never imagined a human could be strong enough to…well. This changes things.”</p>
<p>“It <em>what</em>?” Stonn shouted and came forward, clearly angry, despite the nonsense about Vulcans not having emotions. “I am to be your mate.”</p>
<p>T’Pring shrugged. “Perhaps. Perhaps not. It is up to the captain if he wishes to discard his interest in me.”</p>
<p>Stonn turned cold eyes to Jim.</p>
<p>T’Pau came over to them. “Well, Kirk, what is it to be? Will you join with T’Pring in the mating chamber? After all you have a rightful claim to her after defeating Spock.”</p>
<p>“Mating chamber?”</p>
<p>T’Pring smirked and put her hands on his arm, her nails digging in. “Come, James. My champion.”</p>
<p>“No. No. I don’t want this. Spock……”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Spock is dead. You killed him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Spock is dead. You killed him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, no, this isn’t…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Spock is dead. You killed him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nooooo.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re going to have to kill him, Jim.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re going to have to kill him, Jim.”</em>
</p>
<p>“NO!”</p>
<p>Jim sat up, panting in bed. He wiped the moisture from his eyes.</p>
<p>A hand was rubbing his back and the lights in his room were on. He looked at Spock.</p>
<p>Spock.</p>
<p>Alive.</p>
<p>“Are you all right now, Jim?” Spock asked.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t know. That was…”</p>
<p>“A dream?”</p>
<p>“A nightmare. You…we were back on Vulcan. All those years ago with T’Pring.”</p>
<p>Spock watched him. “When you and I fought.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Only, you didn’t kill me. Or even think you did.”</p>
<p>“I do not understand.”</p>
<p>Jim shook his head. “I killed you. Only it wasn’t McCoy’s trick. I really had. With the ahn-woon.”</p>
<p>“It was only a dream, adun.” Spock soothingly rubbed his back. “We are here. I was not killed nor were you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Jim laughed. But there was still moisture in his eyes. He reached for and squeezed Spock’s hand. “Think I’d better get up. Don’t think I can go back to sleep for a while.”</p>
<p>Spock glanced at the window of their bedroom. “The sun is rising. Would you care for a walk?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. Thank you. I’m sorry I woke you.”</p>
<p>“I would have risen soon anyway. Come, love, let’s walk off your dream.”</p>
<p>Jim nodded, rose from the bed, and eyed the ahn-woon on the wall dispassionately. “Maybe we can move that to another room.”</p>
<p>Spock patted his back. “0f course, Jim.”</p>
<p>Jim smiled and embraced  Spock. “Love you. Let me get dressed.”</p>
<p>Spock turned to the ahn-woon and took it off the wall as Jim went into the bathroom. He shook his head.</p>
<p>“As though he ever had a chance to beat me. Illogical.”    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>